


I Thought I Lost You

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloebug, Chloenette, Crying, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Injury, Near-Death Experience, Post Reveal, Promises, Screaming, but no one dies so it's okay, chlobug, chlonette, gfs, this is not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé has always hated watching her girlfriend swing into battle while she is powerless. Today is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Lost You

"Ladybug!" The scream tore it's way from Chloé as she strained against Chat's grip around her waist. Tears spilled from her eyes as the heroine of Paris bounced off of the hard concrete 15 meters away. Her heart stopped for a moment as her world imploded. "NO!" she sobbed as the sound of impact echoed through the street.

The red-clad girl remained motionless, and behind her, Chat gasped, his grip slipping and his breath coming unevenly.

"Mari!" Chloé shrieked, launching herself toward the other girl as soon as Chat's grip dropped. She tumbled over the debris littering the battlefield, paying no heed to her scraped palms and knees as she collapsed next to her girlfriend.

"No. Nonononono... Marinette, c'mon. Please- please wake up," Chloé mumbled, gently nuzzling one cold, freckled cheek. "You can't leave me. You promised..." 

No response.

Chloé frantically dug out her phone, panic coursing through her as the screen refused to turn on, the dents in the side and the spider-webbing on the screen telling the blonde that it was futile. A quick glance around showed that the street was abandoned, and she knew that emergency vehicles couldn't make it in time- not with the roads having been torn up in the akuma's wake.

Chloé squinted at the shattered screen, trying to fight back tears and another sob. She could distantly hear Chat's furious cries as he fought the akuma nearby.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if you don't wake up this instant, I- I'll never forgive you! I mean it! You pinky promised," Chloé admonished, her voice cracking at the end. She said it knowing how childish it was, but desperately clinging to anything she could. 

She gently brushed aside the blue-tinted bangs to place a gentle kiss on Ladybug's brow. "I'm sorry, Marinette." She buried her face in her hands and cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't leave me too. I promise I'll be a better girlfriend." Chloé tried to crack a playful smile, but it came out as a wince. "I'll let you pick the restaurants. I'll let you choose the movie. I'll even let you order pizza if you want. I promise I'll let you do whatever you want- just please," her voice broke over a sob, and her eyes closed as a tear dripped onto the mask below, "please come back. I never got to say 'I love you.'"

Chloé sobbed harder as she wrapped her arms around the heroine- her hero, her best friend, her girlfriend, her everything. "Please..."

Chloé gasped when she felt a finger brush her hair behind her ear. She pulled back, heart soaring, but scared to believe. "Mari?"

Two pairs of blue eyes met, and Ladybug gave a weak smile. "Hey there, Chlo."

Chloé beamed, rubbing the tears away. "You're alive!" She threw her arms around her girlfriend before thinking better of it. 

She immediately pulled back at the pained 'ooph' from the darker-haired girl. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized, fretting once more as she held Ladybug at arms length and searched for injuries.

Ladybug chuckled. "I'm fine," she assured, but Chloé could see the tension in her shoulders and the clench of her jaw.

"No you're not! You almost died! You probably have a concussion!"

Ladybug cracked a smile. "I must have a concussion because I think I heard something about you letting me order pizza."

Chloé froze, blushing. "I-is that all you heard?"

"I heard a couple of other things, but I need to get back to the fight," Ladybug announced, rising shakily to her feet.

Chloé blocked her way as Ladybug drew her yoyo. "I won't allow that."

"Chloé," her girlfriend admonished, her hands on her hips, her stance radiating authority, "you know that I need to save the city."

"But who's going to save you!" Chloé snapped, tears back again.

Ladybug's eyes softened. Resting one hand on the other girl's dirt-smudged sweater, she murmured, "Chloé..."

"No!" Chloé wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't watch you get hurt. I can't stand to watch you get hurt and risk your life when I can't do anything! I- I thought I lost you."

Ladybug rested their foreheads together. "Never," she breathed before kissing Chloé in reassurance.

When they pulled apart, Chloé still wasn't entirely appeased, but she stepped back, allowing Ladybug to leave.

The heroine tossed her yoyo, about to soar into battle when she turned back for a moment with that smile that turned Chloé into a blushing mess. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has a lot of potential, and I'm a sucker for redemption arcs, so chloebug was the obvious thing to write. 
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr.


End file.
